


Between Heaven and Hell

by SmokeyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyBlue/pseuds/SmokeyBlue
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester came across a young woman proven to be the Chosen One. They will have to do everything in their power to help her accomplish a prophety as old as the creation of the world. Only the chosen one will be able to end the monstruosity happening on the Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

The news paper was opened on the table, partialy hiding under old folklore books, cups and notebooks. A computer near it was being used as we speak, a young man with long dark brown hair was doing some research. Another man came out of a room with a cup in hand and grabbed a sit in front of his compagnion.  
“Morning.”  
“Morning.”   
“Have you seen the news? Another attack last night.” The long hair man informed him, getting the news paper and throwing it to the other side of the table.  
“Still think it's a vampire?” The young man with light brown hair asked.  
“Everything is leading us to it.” Answered the tall one.  
“We should get going then.” The first one finished his cup of coffee before grabbing his jacket and the keys to his car.  
The other one followed him to the garage and they jumped in the black muscle car, throwing their bags over their shoulders on the backseat.  
“Hello Baby! I missed you.” The man said rubbing a hand on the car's dash.  
“Dean, you drove the car yesterday.”  
“And?”  
“It's a car.”  
Dean let out a sighed.  
“Sam, when you'll get a car that doesn't let you down like she did for us for so many years, you'll come to me and say that you regret what you just said.”  
“You have to find yourself a woman. A proper one.”  
Dean gave him the look.   
“And what? Marry her and have kids? Nah. I'm fine with what I have right now. Plus she wouldn't understand our job.”  
Sam sighed with a smile. There was an hesitating from Dean before he added.  
“But one day... One day I might do that... Who knows, I might find the right one, who would understand.”  
It was true. The only person who would understand what they do were other people like them or simple witnesses who would never be able to forget what world they live in. Dean turned the keys and the car let out a roaring sound, just like a lion and off they were. 

The trip to Jackson, Wyoming wasn't to long for the young men who were used to this kind of life. Dean stopped the car at a gaz station. While he was filling the car, Sam went to the bathroom to get change. He got out less than ten minutes later all dressed in a dark grey suit and a tie. Dean did the same and came out with a black suit, suiting his green eyes. They drove another half an hour before they parked in front of the crime scene. The fourth one in five days.   
They walked to the policeman guarding the Do Not Cross yellow sign and showed him their FBI badges. He let them in and they went straight to the body on the gurney. The detective in charge saw them and got closer.  
“I didn't know the FBI was that interested about this crime.”  
“Agent Carter, this is my partner, Agent Rogers.” Dean presented his badge and Sam did the same. “What do you mean that interested?” Insisting on the word That.  
“One of yours already came to see us. She left about five minutes ago. You guys should talk to each other.”   
Dean gave a look at Sam, a bit annoyed, knowing their cover might have taking a shot.  
“Yeah, they should. But we are here now so we could probably learn a little about this crime and we'll report with the headquarter. Maybe we'll end up working with... Her?”  
“Alright then.” The detective turned and stopped the coroner from closing the bodybag. “Alexandra Martin, 22. Multiple bites on the arms and neck. We're not sure yet what caused this, but it sure looks like an animal attack.”  
“Is there any witnesses?” Sam asked with the most credibility he could give.  
“No. But you see that woman there with her dog? She's the one who found her this morning.”  
“Time of death?” Sam inquired looking at the coroner.  
“I'll have to take the body to the lab, but, with the rigidity and body temperature, I'll say between three and five this morning. The person you are looking for might still be around.”  
“Thank you.” Dean said seriously.  
Him and Sam turned to check on the witness. She was sitting on a bench and a police officer was interrogating her, she seemed a little shaking up. They approached them and showed their badges, again.  
“Hey, care if we take it from here? Thanks.” Dean interrupted. “I'm Special Agent Carter, this is my partner Special Agent Rogers. Can we ask you a few questions?”  
She nodded.  
“Did you see anything out of the ordinary when you found the victim?” Sam asked pointing at the bodybag being lifted in the coroner's van.  
“No. There was a little fog, I didn't saw her immediately. It's Coop who saw her first. He was barking like crazy. I think he might have sensed something, it could be the beast that did this to her.”  
“Maybe. There wasn't any cold spots or weird noices?” Sam added to the questioning.  
“Well it was colder this morning, but nothing extreme. And I had my earphones on so I didn't hear anything strange. Sorry.”  
“It's fine. Thank you for your time.”  
Sam went for a round of the perimeter to see if anyone would have miss something. Near the body dump, he found a few footsteps going all in the same direction deeper in the woods. Dean, on his side, asked around for more informations and talked to the detective in charge of the investigation about the other murders, searching for patterns. After almost an hour of digging, the partners walked back to the car.  
“So, vamp?”  
“More like vamps, if you want my opinion. I don't think one would have done such a mess, plus with the footsteps I found next to the body dump, I will be a hundred pourcent sure.”  
“Yeah...” Dean added, thoughtful, leaning against his baby.  
Sam opened his door and got stopped by Dean's exclamation.  
“And a she agent?”  
“What? Woman can't be FBI agents?”  
“Never said that. But she almost blew up our cover.”  
“If we ever meet her, you'll let her know. Now let's go get a room at the closest motel. We'll go hunting tonight.”  
“That's my Sammy.” Dean smirked sitting in the car.  
They left the crime scene not without receiving looks from the officers.  
“FBI agents and ridding in a 67' Impala. What did I do wrong?” The detective declared at the officer near him, who answered by shrugging his shoulder.   
The boys rent a room at a small motel at the end of the town. Sam got his computer out and started researching for maps of the forest around them, trying to get familiar with the enviroment before they left. Dean, on the other end, was cleaning the knifes, almost shinning them even if they were going to be used later.  
At around ten, they left the motel and Dean drove to the entrance of the National Park. None of them said a word, trying to focus on the task. Sam went to open the gate and they adventured themselves further in the darkness of the tall trees of the National Elk Refuge.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was dark as usual. The brothers were ready, guns fully loaded and knifes sharped. They drove to the cabin that Sam found on his research. It was the only place where the vampires could be hidding. Dean turned off the lights of the Impala when they started to see the small beams of light coming from the inside of the wodden cabin. He stopped the car far enough to not been seen but close enough for them to see what was going on. Three cars were parked in front of the cabin's door. An dark blue 2010 Mazda, a black lifted Chevy truck a few years old and his ancestor, a 65' light blue Chevy.   
The brothers waited for few minutes. They saw something was happening inside but they couldn't see what. When they saw what seemed to be blood spattered on one of the windows, they got out rapidly. They headed to the cabin but stopped when they saw the front door open on what seemed to be human. They stayed on alert, waiting in the shadow of the trees to see what would happen next. Nothing seemed to move inside the cabin anymore. The dark silhouette walk to the blue old truck and grabbed something from the driver's seat. It got back inside and in less than five minutes the whole cabin was in flames. The shadow walked outside and put both the car and the lifted Chevy on fire.  
“What the hell? Who's that?” Dean whispered to his brother.  
“Another hunter?”  
“Damn it, he was faster than us.”  
“Well think of it this way, at least the job's done and we are still in one piece.” Sam tried to cheer Dean.  
The older brother kept watching as the unknown person stood for a few moments in the light of the fire. He tried to study the silhouette. Long hair tied in a ponytail, delicate structure, men's clothing. It was only when the stranger turned to the truck and grabbed what seemed to be a baseball cap, lifted his hair underneath the hat that Dean realized what they were looking at. His mouth droped of an inch, surprised.  
“Son of a bitch! It's a girl!”  
“What?” Sam replied looking even more at the silhouette. “You think it that other FBI agent they were talking about earlier?”  
“Who cares? We got beat up by a girl.” He barked loud enough, but thanks to the fire and the sound of the old Chevy running, the girl didn't hear them.  
“What should we do now? She finished her job the right way. There's no need for us to stay now.”  
“Let's follow her.” Dean declared as the unknown girl jumped in her truck and drove away.  
“Dean, come on.”  
“To the car, Sam.” His brother ordered harshly going back to the Impala.  
Dean drove without lights until they got to the main road to not attract the attention of the truck driver. They followed her to a motel, the same as theirs.  
“Seriously, that girl is staying at the same motel as us and we didn't know!” Dean raged a little, but Sam though he was a bit overreacting.  
“Dean, there's is other hunters in the US. You know that? We're not the only ones.”  
“Yeah, but a girl...”  
“What about Ellen and Jo? They were hunters too. Come on, stop being an ass. Let's go back to our room and we'll leave tomorrow.”  
Dean didn't seems to happy about it but kept going to their room. They went to sleep a little after, Dean still angry about this whole girl beating them at the vampire hunt thing. He fell asleep after Sam, who Dean's reaction didn't bother at all. He actually slept like a baby but Dean got a few nightmares, nothing to alarming.  
The next morning, the boys woke up with the sun. The news paper was already printed and at their door step when they went out. Sam grabbed it and read the headline.   
“Hey, Dean. Look at this. I saw an article like this one last week. Another accident on Road 385 Down of Campo in Colorado. Want to check it out? It will count for last night hunt we lost.”   
Dean stood, thinking next to the car.  
“Yep. Let's go.”  
They left the motel parking, when Sam realized that the blue Chevy from the night before was already gone.  
“Hey, look. She left already.”  
“Good! Her parents most have called her last night, freaking out and she went back at the nest.” Dean spitted out with the same angry emotion as last night.  
“Come one Dean. Won't you stop being a jerk? She has the right, like we do. Now, go get something to eat, I'm staring. It will cheer you up.”

The boys droves all day to get to Campo, Colorado. Everything was going fine. Dean got is sweet mood back again and stopped bothering Sam about the hunt. They finally made it near Campo by dark.   
“I made some research when we stopped at the dinner and it was saying that it usually appears at this time of the year. In the 1960's, there was a car accident. The husband drove to a tree and killed his wife. He survived and he said to the police she deserved it, that she was getting on his nerves. I think the wife come back to get revenge and she hits the road.”  
“You have the shotgun?”  
“Yes, and fully loaded.”  
“Good because we have compagny.”  
“Who?”  
“That chick from last night.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah, right in front of us.”  
“I got to say, I'm impressed.” Sam said simply and Dean sighed to those words.  
“Let's just follow her and see what she's doing.”  
They drove behind her, in a safe distance a few moments before she started acting strangely, doing twice the same roads, putting her signal lights on one side but going the other one. Dean lost his patience.  
“If she kept doing this I'm just gonna...”  
She finally got to the main road again leaving town and Dean could calm down a bit.  
“Don't you think she done this because we are following her? She's a hunter, I don't think she's that stupid.”  
“I didn't say that. It's just that...”  
“Dean! Watch out!” Sam shouted as the Chevy in front of them swirled and hit a large tree on the other side of the road as something dissapeared in front of them in a mist.  
Dean stopped the car as fast as he could.   
“Was that...”  
“Yeah. Grab the gun!” He ordered his brother as he got out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

The young woman was driving peacefully, classic rock music playing on the radio. She knew the urbain legend already happened for this year on this road, a young couple had a car accident a few days before at a spot not far from where she was and a man had the same accident the day before. There was no chance it would happen a third time, so she thought she would have another chance next year. She already done good with the vampire's nest in Jackson.   
She was changing the tune on her cassette player when something appeared out of nowhere in her front lights. She pushed the breaks and turned the steering wheel on her left but her truck didn't stop there. It kept is speed until it hit a massive tree.  
Few seconds went by, her head had hit the steering wheel on the impact. She was opening her eyes when she heard a growl next to her. She lifted her head and saw a woman, not to old, with blood almost everywhere on her face and abdomen. The ghost tried to grab her but the woman opened her door and let herself out. She fell on the ground, letting a moan for the pain escape her lips. She turned on her back to sit up but the ghost reappeared in front of her. It put his hand on her neck, the young woman didn't have a chance. She was glued to the moist ground, she lifted a hand to grab something under the seat of the Chevy but it was too far. Trying to breath and defend herself from the abnormality happening, she realized she would die if no one came to rescue her. She prayed mentally for someone or something to happen.  
Just like a miracle to her prayer, someone appeared behind her and threw a metal piece at the ghost who dissapeared again in a mist. The woman tried to catch her breath, leaning to her side, coughing, when two large hands grabbed her shoulder to help her up.  
“Are you okay?” The voice asked, still holding her shoulders.  
“... I think so...” She answered, hesitating.  
She looked over the road and saw the black 67' car parked. She knew those two were probably bad news. She realized it a few moments before. They followed her in town even when she did twice the same roads.  
“Can you walk to the car?” Added the other tall one.  
“Wait...”  
“We don't have time, we should go before it comes back.”  
“I got to grab something from my truck...”  
“Well, hurry.”  
The young woman walked back to her truck and grabbed a gun under her seat. She turned quickly towards them and aimed the gun at the one with green eyes. Both took a few steps back, hands in the air.  
“Who are you?”  
“We just wanted to help.”  
“Why were you following me?”  
“We just happened to drive on the same road...”  
“No! You've been following me since yesterday. From that cabin in Jackson.”  
The tall one whispered something like: Told you she wasn't stupid.  
“Shut up, Sam.” The one with green eyes shouted. “Look, we are hunters, like you.”  
“That doesn't prove anything.”  
“Okay than. Let me prove it to you that we are not monsters.” Dean grabbed his pocket knife and carved a line in his hand. “See, it doesn't burn with silver. I'm human just like you. I'm Dean and this is Sam. We are brothers.”  
The woman hesitated then lowered her gun.  
“Why were you following me?” She repeated her previous question, trying to keep her eyes on them.  
“We were after the vampires too. But when we got to the cabin you had already done the job. Then we drove back to the motel where you happened to stay too. And this morning we saw the news paper about the ghost. We just wanted to take a look. I guess you got here first too.” Sam smiled to show her they didn't want to harm her.  
She looked intensively at both of them and she saw something in their eyes, something friendly, a little light of life. Something inside her told her she could trust them.  
“I happen to live a few hours up this road in Kenson. Would you be so kind and take me back?”  
“Yes of course.” The tall one agreeded without hesitation.  
She turned to grab a bag on the passenger's seat and a few other things in the cabin, then threw them in the same bag. Seing it was heavy, Dean took it from her hand and helped her up to the road.  
“Not an hunter, hein? Why do you carry so many stuff then?”  
“Security...” She replied seriously, like she said it before.  
Sam took the bag and put it in the trunk, then sat in the back with her to patch her head, while Dean drove.  
“What's your name, by the way? You haven't told us.” The green eyed man asked her looking back with the mirror.  
The young woman lifted her eyes to look at him.  
“Jane.”  
The rest of the drive was mainly done in silence, besides the small questions here and there. After two hours of drive, Dean turned the car in the alley of a country style house. But when they approached the side of the house, a man appeared standing with a shotgun in his hands.  
“Oh no!” Jane whispered before opening the door of the Impala and getting out. “Wait! John, don't shoot. It's me Jane.”  
“Jane?”  
“Yes. Need a proof?” She asked taking her pocket knife out.  
“No I know it's you. Who are they?”  
“Friends. They helped me earlier. I'm just giving them shelter for the night. You're the one who thaught me this.”  
The man stood looking at the Impala, still ready to shoot.  
“Fine. Get them in. But I'm going to bed.” He growled, leaving them outside.  
The boys get out.  
“It is always like this when you bring someone here?”  
“Well, there wasn't much people. They have a hard time trusting people since as far as I can remember.”  
“They need to do trust exercise.” Dean grumped, taking her bag out of the trunk.  
“Would you blame them? With everything you saw in your years of hunting?” She simply asked knowing he would think twice about that situation.  
She showed them the way in the house.   
“We have two couches in the living room. You can sleep there.”  
“Oh no. We are heading back.”  
“No, please. Stay. It's my way for you to say thank you for helping me earlier. You'll have food and a roof over your head for free.”  
“Yeah and John's gonna come down and kill us in our sleep.”  
“He's not like that. He's just overprotective of his family. I would be too. Please, stay for the night. You can leave tomorrow.”  
Sam accepted and Dean did the same after a minute of hesitation.   
“The shower is two doors on the left. You can go whenever you feel like it. John and Mary won't be bothered. They sleep like babies.”  
Dean gave her a look as she throw some blankets on the couches for the night.  
“Your parents names are John and Mary?”  
“Well, their not technically my parents. But yes, it's their names. Why?”  
“Nothing.” Sam added before Dean could say something wrong.  
“I'm going to sleep. My room's the first on the right upstairs. If you need anything, just let me know.”  
When she left and walked upstairs, Dean turned to his brother.  
“We should leave, like right now.”  
“Dude, she is offering us food and shelter. Just like it says in the Bible. Help others. She knows we eat fastfood and we sleep at crapy motel sometimes. She generous and we are going to stay to thank her tomorrow. We owe her at least that.”  
“Okay but we leave at dawn.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the sun was already up when Dean smelled bacon and eggs being cooked. He opened an eye and realized the sun was already up high in the sky. He got up and saw Jane cooking. She turned to put the bacon on the table and saw his savior standing on the other side of the table.   
“Dean! I can see John didn't kill you during your sleep. Too bad.” She laughed.  
“Ha! Ha!” He replied sarcastically and added. “Where are they, though?”  
“It's Sunday. They're at the church.”  
“You're not going with them?”  
“No. I'm much of a loner. I study the Bible myself and if I have questions I can ask them. They happen to have an answer for everything about the Bible. It's pretty interesting.” She said simply, the question not bothering her.  
Dean studied her, trying to figure her out. Her hair were up in a messy bun and she was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Dean could see she had fresh bandages on her left arm.  
“That didn't happened last night.” He remarked sitting at the table and grabbing a plate before filling it with all the food in front of him.  
“Oh, that. No, it happened at the vamp's nest. One of them tried to ripe my arm off. It's nothing serious.”  
“Morning.” Sam greeded them coming out of the bathroom, his long hair all wet from the hot shower he just came out of.  
“Morning Sam.”  
“Morning. So, did you sleep well?”  
“Like a baby. Which doesn't happen often.” He sat down next to Dean and smelled the breakfast. “Wow this smells so good. Thank you for this.”  
“Yeah, thanks.” Dean imitated Sam, mouth full of bacon and eggs.  
“You're welcome. We don't get a lot of visitors, so it's nice to do this once in a while.” She sat in front of Dean and started to eat.   
The boys started asking questions about the case of vampires in XXXXXXXXXX and Jane was answering them when a police car entred the propriety followed by a tow truck with Jane's Chevy on it.  
“Looks like you got compagny, Jane.” Dean saw the car parked next to his.  
“That must me Mark. I'm pretty sure he heard about the accident last night. Stay here.” She stated grabbing a large man shirt and went out, leaving the door open behind her.  
The police officer got out of his patrol car and walked around to approach the house.  
“Hey Mark.”  
“Jane, Hi. I didn't expect to see you here, I heard that your truck was in an accident and then I saw the tow truck coming here. So I wanted to make sure you made it home. Are you okay?” Mark seemed happy to see her in one piece.  
“Yeah, I'm alright. I did have some problems with it last night. Mary wasn't feeling good and John wasn't around. I was scared she was having a heart attack or something. But I got tired and I hit the tree. So I called a taxi and got here but she was feeling better. Sorry I worried you.”  
“No I'm just glad you're okay. Are John and Mary around?” Mark turned to the tow truck and made a sign to leave with his load.  
“At the church. But I know you didn't come for them.”  
Dean and Sam got up and approached the door to snick out on you. They knew the way Mark was acting wasn't just a police visit. It was more like flirting and they wanted to know more about it.  
“No, you're right. It isn't my pleasure, Jane, but you know I'm gonna have to give you a fine for fleeding the scene of an accident.”  
“Oh, come on Mark. You know I barely make it each week. With John's back and Mary's health, you know I can't afford a fine.”   
Mark seemed to be thinking and finally put his fine book back where it was.  
“I guess you were trying to save someone's life. But you can't make that excuse everytime.”  
“I know. Thank you.”  
Mark gave a look at the Impala and a weird rictus appeared on his face.  
“You got visitors?”  
“Oh, John's third degree cousins or something like that. They wanted his help for a part for the car.”  
Mark nodded so slowly, she thought he didn't bought her story but he didn't talk. Meanwhile, the boys were still listening and Dean remarked a small tv on the counter. It was security videos playing in four quandrant. It took him only a few seconds before he saw something strange about the Mark talking to the young woman. He slapped Sam on the abdomen, showed him the video and without a word, he grabbed his knife and appeared behind Jane.  
“Jane. Is he bothering you?” Dean asked getting closer to her.  
“No, he's a friend of mine.”  
“Are you done with her?” Dean put is whole attention to the officer.  
“Dean!” Jane turned to face the green eyed man, offended.  
“He's not the Mark you know, Jane. He's a shape shifter.”  
“What? How did...” Jane surprised, turned to face the officer trying to catch what she missed.  
“See?” He put his phone, recording, in front of her.  
Mark's eyes were shining in the video. When the officer realized his cover was blown, he tried to take his gun out but Sam stopped him with a punch in the face. Dean got down the few stairs quickly and went to help his brother. Jane followed him but Dean stopped her.  
“Get back inside!” He turned her around, but she was stubborn and get passed him to help Sam.  
The shape shifter and Sam were fighting, and the first one sent his fist to Sam's jaw, who lost his knife and fell back in the process. Jane helped Sam back on his feet while Dean took over battling with the monster. Sam was pretty knocked out so she left him there and turned her attention on Dean. But when the shape shifter punched Dean in the face, like he did to Sam, Dean fell back, hitting his head hard on the patrol car, he laid on the ground semi-conscious. The shifter turned to Jane with a mad smile. She took all the courage she had and jumped on him, sending her closed fist everywhere she could. She was managing defend herself hoping one of the boys would get up eventually, but the shifter kicked her in the stomach and sent her on the ground. He then jumped on her and put his hand around her neck, squeezing hard, cutting her airways.   
“Dean!” Sam shouted when he saw Jane on the ground and the shifter taking his gun, putting it right next to Jane's temple.  
It only took Dean a second before he got up, grabbed his knife and stabbed the shifter's heart, through and through. They heard a gunshot and blood spattered on Jane's pale face. The heavy body of the shifter fell on her. The brothers hurried to get him off hoping he didn't shot her and Dean put her back on her feet. Jane was coughing, trying to find her breath.  
“Are you okay?” Dean asked the young woman.  
“How... How did he...”  
“Don't know but he was here for you.” Dean growled wipping the blood from his hand on his jeans.   
“We should get rid of the body, like right now before somebody sees it.” Sam suggested still a little panting and dizzy from the fight.  
Dean agreed and both were leaning over the body, when a voice behind them made them jump.  
“What is happening here?”  
The three of them turned surprised and Jane let out a sigh of release and surprise.  
“John! You're home.”  
“Yes. And we are gone for just a few hours and we end up with a dead body in our alley. What's going on, Jane?” Mary asked, worried.  
“You wouldn't understand...” Dean started but was cut off by Jane.  
“It was a shape shifter. We think...”  
“We think it was after her.” Sam finished Jane's sentence as she stopped talking, still trying to understand herself.  
John look at the brothers.  
“And you are?” He asked them as Jane never presented them to him.  
“I'm Sam and this is Dean.”  
“Winchester?” The old man added like he knew the answer.  
Dean took a step forward, closer to Sam.  
“How do you know this? We never even told Jane.”  
John turned to Mary and the look they exchanged meant a lot.   
“They found her.” He just let out in a whisper but she caught it.  
“Found me? Who did? John! What's going on?” Jane almost shouted at the old man, as Mary walked towards her, saying words to calm the young woman.  
“Jane get in the house right now. Mary go with her. You two, help me out. We don't have much time.” John ordered them as he leaned over the shifter's body and grabbed his shoulders. “Now, boys.”  
The brothers did what he asked and they put the body in one of the barns, John then took the car to the biggest barn and closed the door. They walked in the house, where Mary just finished packing a bag. Jane was still freaking out, but managed to kept it inside. She was coming down with a large bag. The Winchesters grabbed their own bag, throwing their stuff back in them. When Jane saw John inside, she almost ran at him.  
“John, can you explain what is going on right now?”  
John sighed and Mary put a reassuring arm on his shoulder. They both looked at the young woman as the Winchesters were standing there, looking at them, waiting for the answers.  
“Jane, we have to tell you something very important. You have to listen carefully and do everything we tell you.” Jane nodded rapidly, wanting more. “We are not ordinary people...  
“I know...” She interrupted thinking they would get to the next point.  
“You know?” John repeated with a bit of surprise in his tone.  
Jane looked at both of them intensively with a mix of guilt, anxiety and anger and then nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

“Angels...”  
Both the brothers reacted to Jane's exclamation by getting a bit more nervous, they never thought they were angels.   
“You are angels.” She repeated louder. “You want to know how I know? You say you're going to bed but you never sleep. You always appeared out of nowhere, without scaring me. Your presence is recomforting. And the church, you go every Sunday and you always complain about it, saying it didn't happen like that. And I talked about it to Mary once, about how I felt you were different then others. And she reply that you both were. I feel something different coming from you two. So please explain me what is all that.”  
“We are angels, sent by God to prepare and protect you until the Winchester brothers came to take over us.”  
“But we didn't came for her.” Dean said entering the conversation, a bit frustrated to be involve.  
“That's what you think. But God's plan is vaste, you don't know what he prepared for you.”  
“God said they would help you so the prophety can come true.”  
“Oh, so now there's a prophety! Great!” Dean shouted but was covered by Jane.  
“Prophety? What prophety?”  
“Jane, you will help save the world from the monstruosity. If you don't do it then it will be your child or grandchild. What we mean is the prophety lives within you.”  
“The prophety says: In the line of Eve's descendant, one of them holds the key to irradicate all darkness of the world. You are a descendant of Eve.”  
“Aren't we all?”  
“Yes, but you are the chosen one, the one with the key. Like your mother before you and your grandmother before her and so on.”  
“Are you trying to say he was here to kill me because I'm the chosen one?”  
“Yes. Just like they came for your mother the night she died.”  
“But why haven't they killed me then?”  
“Because God protected you, you were the chosen one.”  
“You have to know, if nothing happens before you get pregnant, the prophety will be given to the child at her birth and the same thing will happen to her when the time come.” Mary added making sure Jane understood that part.  
“Her?”  
“Only female will be chosen.”  
John turned to the brothers and looked at them seriously.  
“Will you take care of Jane like we did?”  
The brothers looked at each other.  
“Do we have a choice?”  
“No. Then off you go. They most not be far waiting for him to come back.” John turned back to Jane, who's eyes were starting to fill with water. “Listen to me now, Jane. We love you, we always loved you since the day you knocked on our door. But you have to promise me you won't stop until you're in security and you won't come back for us no matter what.”  
“I can't...” She let out the tears.   
“Jane, we love you. Please, promise us you'll do it. Let us leave in peace.”  
At those words, especially coming out of Mary's mouth, Jane started to cry, letting the tears roll down her cheeks.  
“But...”  
“Jane.” John replied a bit harsh.  
“I promise...” She said, accepting their faith.  
They both walked to her and hugged her.  
“Go now, before it's too late.” John turned to the boys. “Take care of her like she's your family. She need you both. You'll see.”  
Sam grabbed their bags and Dean pushed Jane in the car. He let the car roar loudly and drove rapidly out of the alley and on the road. Jane turned to look in the back window, throwing a last glance at her childhood home. Tears stopped to roll out of her eyes as she wanted to get a picture of the house on last time. Dean drove for a few miles when Jane shouted to stop the car.  
“Dean, stop. I want to see what's going on there. Someone just got in the alley.”  
“I can't, I promise.” He simply said, while driving.  
“Dean, please.”   
He kept his eyes on the road, Jane realized her efforts were for nothing and turned back to the house. It didn't take five minutes and a bright white light appeared from the inside. Less than a second after, the whole house exploded. Jane let out a scream, covering her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks again. Dean stopped the car and the boys looked in the back.   
Pieces of the house fell from the house, the light started to fade and finally dissapeared. Nothing seemed to move, Dean knew there was nothing else to do but drive, so he got back on the road. Jane was still crying on the back but none of the boys knew what to say or do. The tears were falling down her cheeks, she didn't have the strenght to wipe them off so she just let them roll.  
Suddenly, the sound of flipping wings floated in the car and someone appeared on the backseat next to Jane. She didn't jump or scream, she didn't even look at him. The man in a trenchcoat looked at her with pity.  
“I came as soon as I heard.”  
“Cas? What is going on?” Dean asked the angel.  
“The monsters are looking for Eve's descendant to stop the prophety from happening. Uruthiel and Sandriel stopped them for now but there will be more. She most be protected at any price.”  
“Why us?”  
“Because God chose you two. He asked me to come and help, which I did.” He turned towards Jane. “ Hello Jane, I'm Castiel.”  
She started to cry even more, loosing her breath between her sobs. After a few seconds she just tried to get a hold of her.  
“Stop... Stop the car...” Jane managed to say between her sobing.  
“No way. We need to get away.” Dean answered roughly.  
“Stop or I'll throw up in your car.”  
Dean eyes widened when he realized what she said and it didn't took him more than a fraction of a second to stop the car on the side of the road. Jane opened the door quickly and ran behind the car to the side and threw up her breakfast. The men jumped out of the Impala and Castiel walked up to her.   
She was shaking, feeling dizzy and ashamed, she turned to face them. The brother were just standing next to the trunk but Castiel was right in front of her, looking at her in his creepy staring attitude.  
“You are hurt. I can feel your grieving. Your mother's grieving.”  
“Really? You think I can forget that. I have nightmares about it since the day I saw her die. I saw him. I saw what he looked like but I can't find him. An every night. Every single night, I dream about her death. I hide in the closet, I see him come in and kill her right in front of me. Then I go to her body, I end up covered in her blood.” The tears started to roll down her red cheeks again, even with her effort to keep them inside. “I was only five. Is that a life for a five year old?” She walked back towards the car and end up next to Dean.  
No one answered and she kept going.  
“I walked all night. I don't know why but I just kept walking until I arrived at John... Uruthiel and Sandriel's house. She answered the door when I knocked and helped me inside. They decided to keep me with them. Why did it happened to me? Why choose me?” She almost yelled at the angel pointing her chest.  
“Because God knew you would be capable to do the quest. He knows more than you might think, Jane.”  
“I can't... I can't. I want out.”  
“It doesn't work that way, Jane.”  
“It hurts too bad. I can't do this. Not again. Grieving two other great person. I just can't...” She cried.  
“I can help you with the pain. You will keep all the memories but you won't have to deal with the pain.”  
Jane looked at him to see the confidence in his blue eyes. She felt calm in his presence.  
“Will it hurt?”  
“You won't feel a thing.”  
Jane took a deep breath and nodded.  
“Go ahead.”  
Castiel approached her and lifted his hand towards her forehead. Two fingers out, he touched her head. Like he said, it didn't hurt, she felt releaved but not long because it caused her to loose consciousness. Dean caught her in her fall.  
“Cas! What did you do?”  
“She will be okay. It's a normal reaction, I just took the pain away. Now she will have a real sleep. No nightmares.”  
Dean took her in his arms and layed her on the backseat. Sam and Castiel took their seat and Dean got back behind the wheel. Direction; Lawrence, Kansas.


End file.
